He Caught Me
by twilight1001
Summary: Mitchie and her mom,Connie Torres, live by themselves because her dad died of a heart attack.On their way to Mitchie's school they are in an accident. What will happen to Mitchie if her mom doesnt make it?And who is the doctor she is falling for?Dr.Grey?
1. The Accident

**Hey guys! It's my first Camp Rock fanfic....my friends Emma, Macy and I decided to write it!! lol We hope you guys like it!!**

Mitchie Torres had to go to the hospital after her and her mom were in a car accident. The famous doctor, Shane Grey, is the one who takes care of her. Mitchie and her mother had been living alone after her father died of a heart attack about a year before. When her mother dies where will she go? All of the family she had was not alive. When sparks fly between Mitchie and Shane what will happen?

Mitchie's POV

My name is Mitchie Torres. My mother and I live alone in a one room apartment after my father died of a heart attack. At the moment I am a sophomore in high school. One day while my mom and I were on our way to my school we were hit by a drunk driver. He had swerved into out lane and hit us on mom's side. I screamed for mom but nothing came from her. I reached for my purse, feeling and sharp pain in my stomach, once I got to it I got my phone out and dialed 911. When the lady answered the pain in my stomach was so bad that I passed out.

Shane's POV

It was a pretty normal day at the hospital. A broken arm, cut on the head, and a case of the chicken pocks. That was until I heard all of the commotion outside my office. I rushed out to see some nurses wheeling a woman that was covered in blood. Shane was about to go and help when he saw someone else coming. It was a girl, about his age, and the sheets by her stomach were covered in blood. _Whoa, she looks really pretty._ I thought. _Stop it Shane! She is a patient._ I scolded myself. I ran after them to see if I could do anything to help. While she went into the emergency room I found out what had happened. The girl and her mother were in a car accident. Her and her mom were driving to her school when a drunk driver swerved into their lane and hit them. When I heard this a felt a sudden anger. I don't know why but this bothered me. When the doctor came out I heard that the girl was going to be okay but her mom was in critical condition. I felt a sense of relief when I heard that the girl was going to be okay. The doctor went to check on her mom so I told him that I would stay with the girl. When I walked into the room my breathing hitched. This girl was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair that had a natural curl to it. Her skin was glowing under the hospital light. I went to her and touched her arm. When I did I felt a spark go through me. I immediately pulled back. When I saw that she was not going to wake up I sat in the stool beside her and put my head in my hands. I didn't know why this girl was making me feel the way that I do.

Mitchie's POV

When I woke up I saw bright lights and white walls. I felt something in my nose and tried to pull it out. I felt two warm hands reach up and stop me. I looked up to see warm chocolate brown eyes starring back at me. "W-Who are you?" I asked. He looked like an angel. The angel had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a warm smile on his face. He was also in a white coat. "I'm Dr. Grey but call me Shane." He said in a gentle voice. _Oh, this must be the hospital. Mom and I were in that car accident. Wait, mom!!_ I thought. "W-What happened to my mom?" I asked in a shaky voice. He got a sad look on his face and took my hand. There was some kind of electric shook so we both pulled back. He shook his head and went on. "She lost a lot of blood and is in critical condition." He said sadly. I couldn't believe this was happening. Mom and I were all alone. She was the only family I had. My breathing got heavy and I felt light headed. Shane jumped up and hovered above me. "Mitchie you need to calm down. Deep breaths. Come on, focus. Calm down its okay." He said. He took my hand and we both ignored the electric shock that went through us. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but I was too worried about my mom. The last thing I heard was Shane yelling for the nurse.

Shane's POV

I heard Mitchie begin to stir. I looked up to see her trying to tear out her breathing matchine. I chuckled and grabbed her hand. Her eyes opened and she looked into my eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. "W-Who are you?" she asked. She looked at me and it looked like she was checking me out. I chuckled and answered her. "I'm Dr. Grey but call me Shane." I said. She seemed to think for a minute. Her eyes then got wide and her breathing got heavy. "W-What happened to my mom?" she stuttered. I had been hoping that she would not ask that. I reached out to take her hand without thinking. The electric shock happened again and we both pulled back. "She lost a lot of blood and is in critical condition." I told her sadly. She started to hypervintilate then. This would not be good for her so I tried to keep her calm. I jumped up and stood over her. "Mitchie you need to calm down. Deep breath. Come on, focus. Calm down it's okay." I tried. I took her hand and we both ignored the shock. She didn't show any sign of calming down so I called for the nurse. She passed out a moment afterwards. The nurse came and hooked her up to an IV. It dawned on me then. I was falling for this girl. What was I going to tell my girlfriend and my bestfriends?

**What did you guys think? It's my first Camp Rock fanfic so don't be too harsh. Oh and check out my other story called Hadley's Story. Thanks! With loads of love, ~Hailey3~**


	2. Caitlyn's Secret

**hey guys! im baa-ak! lol thanks to the ones who commented on my last chapter! you guys are my insperation to go on. hope you like the next one!!3 hailey**

Shane's POV

Mitchie showed no sign of waking up soon so I just decided to go home. When I got there Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I walked over to them and hit Nate on the back of the head. Nate did not flinch at all. "Hey bro, how was work?" he asked looking up at me. I thought back to Mitchie.

"It was great. We had some girl and her mom come in after a car accident. The girl was…..amazing." I sighed. Caitlyn looked up at me then. "What was the girl's name?" she asked. "Mitchie and her mom's name was Connie Torres." I told her. She gasped and stood up. "Does she have long brown hair?" she asked. _And beautiful eyes, the most perfect body. Stop it Shane!_ I scolded. "Yes" I answered. Caitlyn jumped up. "Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" she almost screamed. I looked at her then Nate and he had a look of confusion also. "Yes she is. It's her mom that isn't very good."I told her. "C-Connie?" she asked in a shaky voice. It looked like she was going to pass out. "Cait. You need to sit down." Nate said pulling on her wrist. "No! This is all my fault! I never visited them after all they did for me and now Connie might die and Mitchie is hurt!" she screamed and dropped to her knees with her head in her hands. "Caitlyn. None of this is your fault. Accidents happen. Now tell me, did you know them?" Nate asked. He got on the floor beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Y-Yes I did. I was living with my grandma because my parents a-abandoned me. When my grandma died Connie and Mitchie took me in to live. I couldn't take their kindness anymore so I ran a-away. That's how I met you at the subway." Caitlyn said and smiled up at Nate. The boys had met her at the subway all huddled in a corner by herself and Nate had insisted of taking her with them. Nate just held her in his arms and let her cry.

"Caitlyn. Tomorrow you can come into work with me and see Mitchie if you want. No one is allowed to see Connie yet." I said sadly. Caitlyn looked at me with sad eyes. "That would be great." She said. She laid her head on Nate's chest and closed her eyes. "Hey Cait, why don't you go to bed?" Nate asked. She nodded and tried to get up. When she did she fell forwards and luckly Nate was there to catch her. "I'm gonna take her to bed." Nate said. I nodded and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. While I was at it I porred Nate a cup too. When he came back down I handed it to him. He sat beside me and put his head in his hands. "I cant believe Caitlyn's parents abandoned her." He said. He looked completely broken. I put my hand on his back. "Hey well at least she has us now." I said. Nate nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "You think the record company will let me take her on tour?" he asked.

Oh, did I forget to mention that Nate was the world's biggest heart throb? Well now you know. "I'm sure they will bro." I sighed. I really missed my other brother Jason at moments like these. He had moved to Hawaii with his new wife Tess Tyler. We stayed up and talked for about another hour then I announced that I was going to bed. That night I dreamed of Mitchie Torres. I was awoken by the ringing of my phone though. It was the hospital. Connie Torres had died.

Mitchie's POV

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. When I took a look at the gloomy walls of the hospital room it brought back the painful memory. Mom was seriously hurt and there was nothing I could do about it. That's mostly what brought the tears. I tried to go back to sleep but the nightmares wouldn't let me. That's when it hit me. I got out of bed and tore out all of my IVs. My head spun but I didn't care. I could feel it. There was something wrong with mom and I had to get up to her. I read the signs to get to the critical care unit with blurry eyes. When I found my mom's room my knees almost went weak with relief. No one was in here. I went to her bed and laid my head on the side. I swore that I heard her move but it was probably my imagination. "I love you mom." I whispered. Everything went black then.

Shane's POV

When I pulled into the hospital I couldn't help but sigh. Mitchie was going to be heartbroken. When I got into the hospital I went straight for Mitchie's room. In front of her door there was a very nervous looking nurse standing there. She looked and me and ran over to me. "Oh thank god you are here. Mitchie is missing. She pulled out all of the IVs and she needs those or she could die." She said in a rushed whisper. I ran all over the halls screaming her name but nothing came except for the dreary silence of the halls.

I had one more place to look. I ran up to the critical care unit. When I got to Connie's room I saw Mitchie passed out on the floor in front of Connie's bed. "Mitchie!" I screamed. She didn't move at all. Her skin was cold. I checked for a pulse and got only a faint one. "Come on Mitchie. Don't leave me. We haven't gotten to know eachother and I want to know you better." I said. I buried my face in her chest and let the sobs over take me. The other doctors came in then. They took Mitchie from me and led me to my office. I sat in my chair and called Nate. "Hello." He answered with a tired voice.

"N-Nate. Get Caitlyn and come to the hospital." I said in a shaky voice. "Shane? What's wrong?" he asked now awake. "M-Mitchie. She went to her mom's room and she pulled out all of her IVs so her chances are really slim. Connie passed away about an hour ago." I told him. He told me he was on his way before we both hung up. About 15 minutes later I heard someone come into my office. I looked up to see Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. She sat down in the chair in front of my desks and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook up and down. "Shane not to bother you or anything but why do you care so much for Mitchie?" Nate asked in a whisper.

I looked down at my desk and sighed. "I don't know. Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He patted me on the back before going to go and sit by Caitlyn. We all jumped when we heard a knock at the door. "Come in." I sighed. Mitchie's doctor walked in then.

**hope you liked it!! sorry my chapters are so short! please review!!and pleeeease read my other story Hadley's . loads of love~hailey~**


	3. Amnesia and Shane's Girlfriend

**Hey guys sorry this is so short! i have a fashion show in the morning and i wanted to get a chap. done before then. thanks to all the terrific people who reviewed! you guys rock! hope you like it!**

Shane's POV

I starred wide eyed at the doctor that had just walked in. "Mitchie, she uh, she is okay but she doesn't remember anything. E-Except for you Shane." He said. I couldn't believe it. All I heard was Caitlyn wail out. Nate hugged her to his chest. "Can I see her?" I asked him. He nodded and held the door open for me. I looked at Nate and he nodded. I followed the doctor to Mitchie's room. She was laying in her bed asleep. I looked at the doctor and he walked over to Mitchie and gently shook her awake. She startled awake and looked around frantically. When her eyes met mine I saw some comfort. She started crying then. I looked at the doctor. "Due to lack of oxygen to the brain she only remembers you." He said sadly. I nodded and walked over to her. I took her in my arms and her crying subduded a little. "Shh Mitchie it's alright." I whispered soothingly. She stopped crying then. She had a death grip on me. She looked like she was about to go to sleep so I laid her down. When I tried to leave she started crying. I couldn't bear to see her cry so I got in bed with her. I was also tired from all the stress earlier so I feel asleep with the girl I wanted in my arms.

I was awoken by someone talking. I looked up to see Nate and Caitlyn standing in the corner. Mitchie must have heard it too because she woke up. "Shh Mitchie its okay." I said and brushed the hair out from her face. Caitlyn came over then. Mitchie saw her and flinched away and buried her head in my chest. I nodded and Caitlyn to go on. "Hey Mitch it's Caitlyn. Remember me bestfriend?" she asked in a whisper. Mitchie studied her for a minute then her eyes got big. "C-Caitlyn??" she asked. Caitlyn nodded. Mitchie looked at me and I nodded. She slowly got out of bed and went over to Caitlyn. Mitchie put her hand to Caitlyn's face and smiled. "The Caitlyn that helped me TP some ones house?" Mitchie asked her. Caitlyn could only nod. There were tears coming out of her eyes. Mitchie gave Caitlyn a hug then looked over to Nate. "Who is that?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn. "Oh that's Nate. He is my boyfriend and Shane's brother." She said. Nate came over to Mitchie and held out his hand. Mitchie smiled and shook. "Hey Mitch. They said that you can leave today. Would you guys like to go and see a movie?" I asked. She nodded never letting go of Caitlyn. "Come on Mitch. You can go back with us. My clothes will definitely fit you." She said looking down at her slim body with a concerned look. Once we checked out of the hospital we all walked to the car. I heard someone call my name and we all looked over. I looked over to see the person I did not want to see. My girlfriend, Casey Young.

Mitchie's POV

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I looked up to see some guy looking at me. I looked around frantically until I found Shane. Ahh, Shane. He was the one I looked to for comfort. I started crying then. I felt so alone. Shane came over to me and took me in his arms. I felt a little better. "Shh Mitchie. It's okay." He whispered. I felt so much better then. I stopped crying. I was so tired so I laid down. Shane tried to leave but I held him there and her got in bed. We both fell asleep then.

I woke up to someone talking. I did not know who it was and I scared me. I started to whimper and Shane rubbed my cheek. "Shh Mitchie. It's okay." Shane said. I calmed down. Caitlyn came over to the bed then. "Hey Mitch it's Caitlyn. Remember your bestfriend?" the girl asked me. I studied her for a minute before something seemed to click in my mind. It was like I could actually hear it. "C-Caitlyn?" I asked. The girl nodded. I looked at Shane and her nodded. I slowly got out of bed and went over to this Caitlyn. I put my hand to her face and immeditatly remembered. Caitlyn and I had gone to one of the school popular girls house and TPd it. "The Caitlyn that helped me TP someone's house?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I gave her a hug then. When I looked up I saw a guy with a mass of curly brown hair on his head. "Who is that?" I asked. "Oh that's Nate. He's my boyfriend and Shane's brother." She said. He came over to me and we shook hands. "Hey Mitch they said that you could go home today. Do you guys want to go see a move?" Shane asked. I nodded and let go of Caitlyn. "Come on Mitch. You can go back with us. My clothes will definitely fit you." She said and looked down at my body with concern. We went down and I signed out of the hospital. On our way to the car we heard someone calling Shane's name. We all turned to see a short dark haired girl coming towards us.

**sorry once again for the shortness. please review! loads of love~hailey~ check out my other story~**


	4. Kidnaped

**heres the next chapter. enjoy! lol**

Shane's POV

I watched as Casey walked over to us. "Hey Shaney!" she squealed. She came over to me and grabbed my face in between her hands and kissed me right on the lips. I pulled back but not before Mitchie saw it. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Mitchie." I said reaching for her. She turned and ran to the car. "Mitchie!" I yelled and started to run after her but someone stopped me. I looked up to see Nate holding on to me. "Don't. Leave her alone for a little bit." He said with sadness in his eyes. Him and Caitlyn went to the car then. They drove off with Caitlyn in the back seat with her arms around Mitchie. I got a stab of pain when I realized that should be me. "Shaney who was that?" Casey asked. I turned to her and gave her a death glare. "Just leave me alone. Were done." I said and walked slowly back to my car.

When I got home Nate and Caitlyn were sitting on the couch. "Where is Mitchie?" I asked. My voice sounded detached and broken. "She's sleeping in Caitlyn's room right now. Please don't bother her until morning." Caitlyn said. I nodded and went to my room. As soon as I hit my bed the tears came. They slowly turned into sobs. I had just hurt the girl that ment the most in my life.

Mitchie's POV

I can not believe Shane would do that to me. I was in Caitlyn's room. I had gone in there after we had gotten home. All through tnd night I thought about how Shane had hurt me. I couldnt bear to see him in the morning. At about 1am I decided. I was going to run away. I got up and took some of Caitlyn's clothes. I'm sure she wouldnt mind. I snck downstairs and got some food out of the pantry. Right before I snuck out of the door I worte everyone a note. _Hey everyone, I am going away. Dont come after me. I love you Shane._ Then I walked out onto the dark streets. The only light I had was the dim glow of the street lamps. It didnt take long before I found a cab. The little money I had found in Caitlyn's room would probubly get me at least 2 rides in a cab. When I found an alley that looked safe I went in and laid my head on a sack of rice. It seemed like I had just shut my eyes when I heard a gruff voice talking. I looked up to see a man with a shaggy beard and a dirty face. "Why hello there beautiful. Now, you are goimg to come with us. Dont try to run away or scream and we will not have any problelms." he said. I looked up to see 3 more gruffy looking men behind him. I twisted out of his grasp and tried to run and scream but someone caught me. "I told you not to do that." I guy said. It went dark then.

Shane's POV

I woke up feeling like crap. Then I remebered what I had done to Mitchie. I went to Caitlyn's room only to find it empty. I went down to the kitchen hoping she would be in there eating some breakfast. I found that room also empty. When I went into the living room thats when I found the note. I could not believe she would do that. "Nate! Caitlyn!" I yelled in agony. My knees went weak and I feel to the floor. They both came running in with scared looks on their faces. "What! What happened?" Caitlyn asked franticaly. She came over to me and kneeled on the floor beside me. I couldnt talk so I only held the letter out to them. Caitlyn read it and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no." she said. "We have to find her!" I said. They both nodded and Nate went to call the police.

About 3 hours later no one had heard or found anything. I was scared to death. Mitchie didnt remeber anyone except for us. I had to go to bed soon. I needed to go into work so that I could get paid and maybe get my mind off of things until she was found.

The next morning I went into work. I felt like there was no life in me at all. It was like I was floating on thin air. The day went by slowly. I was just getting ready to leave when I heard the commotion outside of my door much like the day Mitchie and her mom came in here.

Mitchie's POV

I was in a dark room when I woke up. My hands were tied behind my back and me feet were tied also. My head hurt and my stomach did too. I heard someone move around and I gasped at the bright light that was shone on me. "Hey boss. She's awake." someone said. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I screamed. The figure came towards me and knocked me down hard. My head hit the floor hard and I winced at the sharp pain that shot through my whole body. "I told you to stop doing that." he said. He hit me with a whip this time. It hit me right in the gut. I screamed in pain and got another hit on the back for this one. When I started crying he steped on my leg hard. I resisted the urge to scream at the sickening crunch that sounded throughout the room. "I'm done with you. For now." he said. I noticed something drop out of his pocket. It looked like a cellphone. reached for it with my good leg and silently praised the lord when i got it. I found a peice of iron behind me and I cut the rope that was holding my hands. I dialed 911 on the phone. "Hello you reached 911 what is your emergancy?" a lady asked. "'Im at the old mill in town. I was kidnapped by some men and now they are beating me. Please help and hurry!" I whispered. "Hey! Shut up over there!" one of the men yelled. "Okay I am sending someone. Do you want me to talk to you until they get there?" she asked. I told her no and hung up. It didnt take long before there were sirens in the background. "Why you little...." the biggest one said. He took out a gun. I heard the shot and felt the pain in my stomach. Thats when the police got there. The last thing I remeber was some peremedics coming my way with a stretcher.

Shane's POV

I walked out into the hallway to see what the commotion was. I saw the emergancy room staff wheeling someone to a room. The figure was all bloody and cut. It took me by suprise to see the beautiful face I had missed in that stretcher. Mitchie.

**Hey guys i hope you liked it. sorry its pretty bad cause i did it while i was extremly nervous yesterday....please review! loads of love~hailey~**


	5. Advice

**Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to review. i just found out some news...im pregnant!!! i know! im so excited! i know im young but hey..people make mistakes. :) enjoy!**

Shane's POV

I couldn't believe it was Mitchie.

I had just had her safe in my arms the day before. I ran after the stretcher.

When they got her into her room her doctor stopped me from entering.

"Dr. Grey, I cannot allow you to go in at this time." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I need to see Mitchie." I said through gritted teeth.

"She is going to be checked. She needs surgery to stitch up all of the deep cuts and we need to assess the injuries in her legs. Now if you'll excuse me." He said and walked back into the room.

I couldn't stand to watch them work on Mitchie so I went back to my office. I sat in there for a while just thinking about how Mitchie had come into my life and stole my heart.

I knock on the door jolted me back to the present. The receptionist Mrs. Lincoln, came in then. She was an older lady with white hair and wrinkles all over her face.

She was always smiling though. Her eyes always had a happy look in them. "Dr. Grey I heard about what happened to your um, friend." She said and smiled.

I couldn't help but give a small smile back. Her mood lightened mine a little bit. I could only nod though. I didn't really feel like talking about it.

"I heard that she was missing for a while. What happened?" she asked in a soft voice. I don't know what made me tell her but I did. Maybe it was the feeling of needing someone to talk to.

"When she got out of the hospital the last time my girlfriend came. She k-kissed me and Mitchie saw it. She thought I was cheating on her but how could I?

She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, she thought that I had used her I guess. She went home with my brother and his girlfriend.

When I got there they told me to wait and talk to her in the morning.

I have never cried over a girl. But with her it is different. She is my everything I would never hurt her. If only she knew that." I whispered the last part.

My eyes had gotten watery in the beginning but now the sobs came. Mrs. Lincoln reached across the desk and took my hand in hers. I don't know why but I felt comforted.

Somewhere in my heart I found the strength to continue.

"Anyway, I was in here when I heard something in the hallway. I came out and they were wheeling Mitchie to the emergency room area. She had so much blood coming out of the wound in her stomach." I winced remembering the sight. "I don't know what happened to her but whatever or whoever it is will get it from me." I said feeling a sense of anger.

She rubbed my hand while I cried out my agony. "Dr. Grey will you listen to me if I give you some advice?" she asked in a soft voice. I looked at her with red swollen eyes and nodded.

"Don't dwell on your past. Look to the future. No matter what happens tomorrow will always be a better day. Tell her what really happened tell her your love.

She is going to need someone from what I have heard. Now I need to get back. betty cant take care of the patients by herself.

Now take what I said into consideration." She said. She patted my hand and smiled. I muttered a quiet thank you before she left.

While I sat here processing all that Mrs. Lincoln had said I thought that I needed someone. I called Nate and Caitlyn.

They had heard what had had happened from a friend of Nate's that was a police man. While I sat and waited on them I thought of what I was going to tell Mitchie when she woke up.

I did need to tell her about her mom soon. It was wrong for her to not know.

When they got here Cait's eyes were swollen and red. Nate came over and put a hand on my back. "How ya doin bro?" he asked me.

I nodded at him to tell him that I was not the best in the world but I would make it. "What are you going to tell her when she wakes up?" Caitlyn asked.

I thought over everything before answering. "Well I do think that she needs to know about her mom." I said in a sad voice.

Nate and Caity both nodded. "I'm also going to tell her the truth about me and Casey." I said.

They both looked at me again. "You better. I have never seen her so heartbroken." Caitlyn said. I looked down to my shoes.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mitchie's doctor came in then.

We all froze. Waiting for what was coming up next. He looked at me and motioned for the hallway. I nodded looking at Nate and Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked scared to death but Nate was being strong for her. I walked out to meet the doctor.

"How is she doctor?" I asked frantically. He looked at me and started walking. Guessing that I was supposed to follow, I did.

When we got to Mitchie's room I saw her with bandages on literally every part of her body. I almost broke down there but I knew that I needed to be strong for her.

"She had a very deep cut in her stomach. She almost bled to death. We had to give her some blood transfusions. Both of her legs are broken so she will be in a wheelchair.

She had a minor concussion and a cut on the head. But, she will be fine." He said and put a hand on my back.

I looked at him and he nodded. I walked into the room and pulled a chair up beside Mitchie. She looked like a doll laying there.

Her perfect face with a small nose and pretty eyes, her petite body and her full lips. Even in all of the bandages she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I took her hand and held it to my face. "Hey Mitch. Why don't you wake up? I need to talk to you." I said. Nothing happened.

So, I tried again. "Hey baby its Shane. Wake up for me please." I told her. I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen. And it did.

I felt a hand come up on top of the one that was holding hers to my face. I looked up to see Mitchie starring intently at me.

I smiled and hugged her. Not to hard though. I handled her like a delicate flower. She looked at me confused.

I knew what she was thinking about. What about Casey? I took her hand again and looked down at it, playing with her fingers.

"About Casey. She was my girlfriend before I met you. When I did you swept me off my feet. You immediately stole my heart.

I spent all of my time with you and completely forgot about her and I'm sorry. Sorry that I put you through all of this, sorry that you had to deal with the pain of thinking that I didn't love you, and sorry that you didn't trust me." I said.

She looked at me and her eyes got watery. "I-I love you Shane." She said in a weak and croaky voice. "I love you too." I said.

I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to hers. They were soft as feathers. She pulled back and looked at me.

"Where is Caitlyn? And Nate?" she asked. I looked at her surprised that she remembered them. "I'll go get them." I said.

I went to get them. They were still in my office. When I walked in they both jumped up. "I-Is she okay Shane?" Caitlyn asked. "Yes. She wants to see you guys." I said.

Caitlyn hurried past me. When Nate and I got into the room she was hugging Mitchie. Mitchie looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"Hey Caity. I think you're hurting her." I said. She pulled back immediately. "I'm so sorry!" she said. "Its okay Caity." Mitchie said.

"Hey Mitchie. I wanted to tell you about your mom." Caitlyn said. Mitchie's eyes got wide with terror. It was obvious that she didn't remember her at all.

**That's it! for now lol please review! i wanna try and reach...30? come on guys help me out! lol loads of love~hailey~**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry guys! This is not a chap.**

**I am sorry to say but this story seems boring to me. I dont feel like i need to go on. :( I know, I feel like a horrible person!**

**Ill try to get a new chapter up but it might take a while. Do you guys think that I should go on???**

**Once again i am sooooo sorry! **

**Loads of love~hailey~**


	7. Information

**Thanks to all of my totally amazing readers i have decided to go on!!(and i didnt want to be put in a really dark closet ;)) but...i am writing a new fanfic and it is about camp rock so dont expect me to update really fast. once again thank you to you all!!**

Mitchie's POV

_My mom? I thought that I just simply didnt have a mom. Wow. _I starred at them with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean my mom?" I asked. Shane looked at Caitlyn and she nodded.

He looked back at me with sad eyes. "Mitchie. Do you remember the first time you came here?" he asked slowly, watching for my reaction. I thought for a minute.

Flashes came back to me. I was in the hospital and woke up to see Shane by my bed. Then I remember being in a car with someone. But when I tried to look over all I could see was a blurry image.

"I-I was in here for a car wreck right?" I asked. Shane nodded and asked "Do you remember who was with you in the wreck with you?" He squeazed my hand then.

"My mom?" I asked hoping that that was the right answer. He nodded and looked at Caitlyn. She came over with a box of something. She stopped at the side of my bed and pulled something out of the box.

She handed it to me and I got a close look at it. On the front was someone who was obviously me and someone else that looked vaguely familiar. Then it clicked.

This lady was my mom and we had been living together in our own apartment because my dad had died and we had no other family. I felt the tears in my eyes when I remembered she had died.

Shane looked at me worridly for a minute. I looked at him and choked out "I remeber." He leaned over me and held me to his chest. "Oh Mitchie. I am so sorry." he said and whiped away my tears.

I couldnt stop the tears. I wanted my friends to think of me as strong but I just couldnt do it. In Shane's arms I felt like a little girl again.

Crying after she had fallen on the playground but this wound was just too big to heal. After a while I fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

Shane's POV

Mitchie fell asleep after a while. I felt so bad for her. I just wanted to take all of the pain away. She looked completly heatbroken after what had happened.

I was worried about what would happen to her when she was out of the hospital. That's when I heard the scream.

Mitchie's POV

I woke up screaming. I didnt know why but I did. Shane came running in looking scared to death. "Mitchie! Whats wrong?" he asked.

I just shook my head the tears coming again. I cried into his shoulder for a minute before he spoke. "Hey Mitch, they are letting you go home tomorrow" he said.

I just nodded and drifted to sleep again.

The next day I woke up and they brought me my breakfast tray. None of the food looked good to me. When Shane came in with my bags he looked at me disaprovingly.

"You need to eat something Mitchie." he said. He started putting the little things I had into a bag. "I'm not hungry." I told him ignoring the worried glance he sent my way.

Once I was ready Shane helped me out of the bed. My legs were a little wobbly but I made it to the car. Shane took me back to his house.

We walked in and I saw how enormous it was. He took me to where my room was going to be. "Well, here is where you are going to sleep. My room is right across the hall." he told me. I only nodded.

"Well I bet your tired. Ill let you sleep" he said. He kissed me on the forehead before quietly leaving. I went and laid down on the soft bed.

I quickly drifted to sleep. I woke up at about midnight with a splitting headache. I got up and went to the bathroom to find some medicine.

On the sink was Shane's razor. I knew about how all of the emo kids at school said that cutting yourself made some of the pain go away.

I took it and held it to my wrist. Something was stopping me though. Maybe it was the thought that Shane would not be pleased.

I heard someone come in the door and gasp. "Mitchie?! What are you doing?" he said. I looked up to see Shane standing in the doorway with wide, horror filled eyes.

Then everything went black.

** the end of another chapter. ill try to update soon! loads of love~hailey~**


	8. Authors NoteSORRY

**I know it has been forever but i am working on a new story and i have beeen SOOOO tired :) **

**Thanks for sticking with me!!! **

**Love you guys!**

**Loads of love~hailey~**


	9. True Feelings

Shane's POV

I was in a light sleep. Always worrying about Mitchie in the other room. I thought I heard the sound of someone getting up but I thought that maybe it was just a dream so I didn't move.

When I heard the bathroom door open I knew she was up so I quietly got out of bed. When I got to the door I knocked softly but got nothing in response. Careful not to disturb her I quietly opened the door.

What I saw next was completely and utterly horrifying. Mitchie was standing in front of the sink with a razor on her wrist. I took a step to stop her and Mitchie, hearing the sound, looked up frantically.

Her and I held eye contact for a while before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. I quickly moved to catch her from hitting the floor. While I lifted her into my arms I noticed that she was very light.

I took her to her room and gently laid her down in the bed. I pulled her covers up and kissed her pale cheek before going back to my room.

I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands. I don't think that I have ever seen someone in so much pain in my life. What would have happened if I hadn't gotten up to check on her? I asked myself.

She would have cut herself and probably bleed to death. I just couldn't believe she would do something like that. I had to try and do something. I yawned and laid my head on my pillow. We would just have to discuss it in the morning.

The next morning I got up to the sound of something sizzling. I quickly got my robe on and ran out the door. I smelled bacon and eggs. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Mitchie standing beside the stove with a spatula in her hand.

She looked up at me and smiled softly. "I-I didn't want to wake you so I made you some breakfast." She said softly, not looking me in the eyes. I slowly walked towards her. She put my food on a plate and handed it to me.

I sat on the stool in front of the island and watched her intently. She looked up to see my gaze and blushed slightly. I looked down at my plate and started to eat. While I was eating I could feel her watching me.

I looked up slowly. She had nothing in front of her. Uh Mitchie? Are you gonna eat?" I asked her. She looked down at the food. "I'm really not that hungry." She said quietly. I stood up and went to her.

I pulled her chin up so that she was looking at me. "Mitchie you NEED to eat something." I said softly. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I just….I just cant" she said. I roughly turned her towards me but immediately regretted it when I saw the look of fear in her eyes.

"Mitchie. You need to stop mopping around. Would your mother want you to live like this? And the razor thing. Were you trying to kill yourself?! Your mother would want you to live, be happy, have her grandchildren." I said. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Mitchie I-I love you." I said. She gasped quietly and looked up at me. "Y-You do?" she asked. I crushed her to my chest. "More than anything in the world." I whispered.

I then pulled her chin up. I starred into her eyes for a minute before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was short but enough to say all of our feelings.


End file.
